


Des toiles aussi douces qu'une morsure

by akikomirana



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Gore, Poison
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikomirana/pseuds/akikomirana
Summary: Ikari doit faire face à un Killua qui s'avère être une menace pour celui qu'il a pourtant juré de protéger
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck





	Des toiles aussi douces qu'une morsure

Un rayon de soleil parvient à trouver le chemin d’une jeune fille endormie ,la lumière agressant ses yeux d’or.Ses yeux se referment automatiquement.Son sommeil trouble et inquiétant ainsi chassé par une lumière pourtant malvenue.Elle emit un grognement mécontent ,avant de se lever en dousseur.Ses yeux encore à moitié fermés elle sorti de sa tante presque en trébuchant.Ses cheveux rouge couvrait sa vue à la façon d’un rideau .Des rideaux d’avant un spectacle grandios .Il est vrai ,que sa vie en temps qu’hunter pourrait servir de spectacle pour ses dernier.Elle s’étira parreseusement encore peu réveillé ,quelque fois elle se demandais si il arrivait aux garçon de ne pas être du matin.Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le duo d’adulte qui déjeunait tranquilement .Les cheveux blond de l’un d’entre eux étaient encore un peu emmelés.Ikari se précipita vers le blond qui ne laissa pas le moindre signe de surprise alors que sa main se posait sur la tête de la plus jeune ébourifant avec douceur les cheveux de la jeune fille .L’adolescente sourit davantage et ressera davantage sa prise .  
Bonjour à toi aussi ! s’écria Kurapika en lui tendant une assiette de pancakes dégoulinant de sucre .  
Sans même un merci ,l’adolescente se précipita vers le coeur de la forêt emportant avec elle son déjeuner manquant de trébucher à plusieur reprise sous le regard inquiet du blond .Sans prendre en compte l’avertissement de Leorio qui lui reprochait déjà son manque de politesse.Mais la petite furie rouge n’en n’avait que faire bien au contraire .Comment le pourrait-elle de toute façon à sa distance? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la faune alentour ,il y avait de quoi dessiner et étudier.Pourquoi fallait-il que l’attention des hommes soit sur les ruines . Elle s'arrêta intriguer par la couleur inhabituelle du petit lac.  
La couleur claire cristalline attira son attention ,dérobé par la rougeur violacée .Une tâches dévorant chaque sentiment joyeux ,la sérénité s’envole.Comme des ronces ,sa nouvelle rafflésia s’accroche à sa gorge.La crainte sauvage s’infiltre dans ses veine tels le meilleur des poison .Les ronces serrent son coeur ,elles piquent et démange comme la meilleur des caresse psychopathe.Les ronces si familière et nouvelle savourant cette domination la noirceur l’attendait à chaque fois qu’elle ouvrait et fermait les yeux .La vérité violacée se tenait devant elle , ses toiles merveilleusement fine parcouraient l'entièreté de ses camarades.Une si belle proie ,tes ailes si jolie arrachée par une araignée que tu ne peux pas voir.Un papillon qui se débat , dans une toile si jolie.Ikari senti la terrible vérité se faufiler sur son épaule prête à goûter à sa chair.Un pluie salée qui se déverse dans sa course effrénée ,un compte à rebours .Une course qui mène à deux enfant pourtant innocent.Ikari se présente à eux ,un sourire nouvellement retrouver .  
Le garçon aux cheveux hérissés se retourne visiblement occupé à méditer.Il ouvre calmement les yeux et immédiatement lui sourit en se jetant sur elle comme à son habitude.L’adolescente ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un legers mouvement de recule .Elle sait bien qu’elle n’a rien à craindre mais elle se sent mal de lui mentir ,de leur mentir à tout les deux.Ses bras entourèrent le garçon qui ne sembla s’apercevoir de rien , elle jeta un regard au épaule du garçon.Ses yeux jaune cachèrent du mieux qu’ils purent l’horreur de la situation.Des traces de crocs à taille humaine trônaient fièrement sur l’épaule du jeune garçon,de petites taches tout juste plus sombre que le reste de la peau.Ikari met fin à leur étreinte alors qu’elle se précipite avec un grand sourire .Comme un papillon se débattant dans la toile d’une arraignée bien trop grande pour qu’elle puisse être un amuse bouche .Un papillon qui ne doit cesser de se débattre sous peine de laisser ses crocs arachnides se désinteresser et trouver une proie plus appetissante.Ikari enroule ses bras dans le vide alors qu’une mains sur son crane l’empêche d’atteindre ce qu’elle considère comme étant son meilleur ami.L’ adolescent au cheveux blanc râle alors qu’elle continue de tendre les bras dans l’espoir vain d’avoir un peu d’affection de la part du garçon.Ikari le sait si elle cesse de sourire ,elle ne pourrait cesser de sangloter .Son coeur ne cesse de se serrer à chaque seconde ,chaque fois qu’elle peut sentir le regard de Gon sur elle .Il sourit comme à chaque fois ,il est si insouscient que la nausée pourrait bien se saisir la pauvre enfant .  
Pauvre folle ,ça suffit les connerie on doit s’entrainer là ! si tu bosses pas tu te casse! dit Killua de mauvais poil .  
Non.Je veux juste un câlin .C’est pas compliqué tu laisse bien Gon le faire .Il a quoi de plus que moi ?!répliqua l’adolescente en grognant .  
Je suis ta meilleure amie ,j’ai mérité ce droit ! tenta l’adolescente en s’agitant davantage.  
C’est Gon mon meilleur ami dit alors le garçon presque à voix basse ,Ikari note les rougeur sur son visage.En temps normal rien ne l’aurait plus fait rire que de voir l’ancien assassin être embarrassé et ne savoir quoi faire de ses propre sentiments.Elle rit alors que Gon se demande ce qu’a bien pu dire son ami pour la faire rire ainsi.  
Je t’en prie ,tu ne trompes personne.S’écria l’adolescente en commençant à lentement s’écarter alors que Killua lui adressait un regard d’avertissement .Elle fit un bond en arrière avant d’éviter un éclaire de justesse.L’adolescente se précipita derrière Gon qui est un véritable paratonnerre pour son ami .Tu n’oserais pas faire du mal à Gon qui n’est que ton meilleur ami .Dit Ikari d’une voix amusée et provocante alors que Killua débordait d’électricité les joues encore plus ronge.  
Gon n’avait pas l’air de comprendre les paroles de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de rire comme une sorcière .Le garçon au cheveux noir posa bien des question mais cela ne fit qu’agraver la situation pour le pauvre adolescent électrique.C’était une belle toile similaire à toute ses journée mais leur étreinte se ressere chaque seconde ,chaque fois qu’elle ose cligner des yeux.Une réalité foudroyée ,distordu et imbibée du meilleure des poison.Ses ailes sont lourdes ,elle s’alourdissent comme si les forces la quittaient .Pauvre papillons ,tes ailes ne te serve plus ,soit foudroyée ,soit broyée par tes propres pensée .Laisse cette douce électricité parcourirent ton petit corps disgracieusement délassée par l’arraignée qui ne sait qui dévorer .Laisse toi manger ,tu ne sais t’agiter ,te comporter comme une belle proie .On a choisi le chat de chesseur à la place ,on à choisi le garçon de la montagne .Les yeux jaune ne quittent l’entrainement ,les larmes sont des parasyte à sa propre survie .Le poison dans les veines du garçon elle pouvait le sentir celui qu’on surnomme “ le baiser de la veuve noire” .Une comédie trop mal interpreté pour être romantique ,l’ironie n’est qu’amer et aigre.Le bleu deviendra rouge et puis un coeur cessera de battre.Comme un animal guettant sa proie ,le papillon se retrouve à regarder les autres impuissant .Ikari avait dit qu’elle voulait juste desssiner le paysage comme ça lui prenait parfois.Un mensonge enrobée de doutes non reperée, le meilleur menteur pourrait s’assurer la survie de tout le monde .L’adolescente ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer les deux garçons ,elle les connaissait depuis bien quelques années ,mais ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu’elle avait eu enfin la chance de voyager en leur compagnie .Elle ne souviens pas beaucoup des détailles du pourquoi elle avait refuser de façon systématique les proposition de sa mère mais l’important était qu’elle était heureuse en la compagnie de la petite bande .L’amnésie ,je t’en prie arrete de l'ignorer .Pauvre cruche .Une voix ignorée un rituel depuis trop longtemps présent.La poussière sous le tapis s’accumule , et personne ne le voit .Elle a le coeur lourd comme se changeant en plon , les rires deviennent une mélodie lointaine ,un refrain qu’elle ne peut qu’entendre jusqu'à ne plus le pouvoir .Elle les aimait ,elle aimait chaque moments passer en leur compagnie .Le papillons continue de battre des ailes de façon vaine , de plus en plus ératiques ,les pattes de l’arraignée continue de bouger.Ses pattes éffleurent l’aile de l’insecte mais elle n’en fait rien.Les crocs de la vérité lui croque les ailes ,les ailes pourpre qui s'empourpre .Pourpre comme un lac ,l'asphyxie te donne de l'oxygène .Il faut que tu te calme ,les ailes laisse échapper des larmes , et juste comme ça .Le chat s'apprête à hurler .La douce mélodie des ronronnement s'apprête à ne devenir qu’un souvenir .Il y a quelque chose qui ne va tout simplement pas dans toute cette histoire .Shakespeare semble vouloir se jouer de ces pauvre garçons .Ikari voit le garçon au cheveux blanc susurer quelque chose à l’orreil de Gon .Il a l’air de vouloir lui jouer un sale tours .Elle ne sait quoi penser ,elle pose son carnet .Et quand elle voit le regard que lui lance le garçon ,une larme s’échape balayée par ce simple nuage de pousière qui ne laisse que peu d’indice sur la position de ces proie prédatrice.

L’air est électrique ,le sang est omniprésent .Il se sent flotter ,embrouillé par ses propres sens .Le chat est mignon quand il voit absolument tout pour ne finalement rien voir .Il pose les yeux sur Gon qui court à tout allure avec un sourire plus que joyeux .Son coeur bat la chamade ,il sent ses joue chauffer de façon incompréhensible lorsqu’il s’aperçoit que son amie s’est aperçu de son regard posé sur lui.Comme toujours il répond quelque chose d'embarrassant comme un compliment.Une buée ,un brouillard de mots comme un message caché .Une énigme qu’il ne saurait comprendre .Il repense à la raison pour laquelle tout d’eux courent ,une plaisanterie qui ne semble plus en être une .Les pas aléatoire n’en sont plus ,le chat est un funambule ,le chat sait valser .Une valse de deux jambes attirées vers le centre de sa propre toile .Le coeur de la forêt leur tend les bras , Killua ne sait pas les souvenirs lui sont si facilement dérobé qu’il se sent renoncer à les comprendre.Les yeux bleus de Killua s’anime d’une bien étrange façon ,à la façon dont un chat apercevant le nid d’un oiseau .Il tend déjà la patte pour aracher les plumes de ses volatiles.Les deux garçon entrent dans la grotte.L’air se comprime dans la poitrine de jeune Zoldyck .Ses pieds foulent le fond de la grotte ,Gon inspecte l'intérieur incertain du fonctionnement du plan.Le félidé s'arrête , les toiles de l'araigné sont là .Il peut presque les sentir.Il se tourne vers son ami ,son complice.Il ouvre la bouche et des mots dérobés lui échappent.Une idiote parole qui ne t’appartient pas ,la toile tu la tient , ou te tient t-elle ? Le garçon ferme les yeux très lentement et les ouvre dans ce qu’il ne pourrait être déterminé être l’immédiat .Il  
est par terre en compagnie de Gon ,il riait à propos de la tête que ferait certainement Ikari en les trouvant.Trempée de la tête au pieds et sûrement jusqu'à l'os ,elle voudrait tout simplement les tuer tous les deux.Mais c’est pas comme si elle pourrait faire quoi que ce soit contre eux.Il ressent un froid étrange ,comme une sorte de solitude frigorifiante .Un corps tout simplement désespérée de chaleur qui ne l’écoute pas .Mais cette affirmation ne saurait être un fait scientifique.Le beau félidé tourne la tête vers celui qui sait si bien troubler ses sens .L’adolescent pose sa tête sur son épaule.Impulsivité instinctive ,écoute ce que te dit le chat ,Killua ,ou serait-ce peut-être l'araignée.Une importance dans un choix inexistant ,cède au poison angélique .La lumière t’aveugle ,la chasse féline ou serait-ce simplement ton coeur de hérisson ,écoute ce que te dit le félin .Quelque chose cloche dans cette chaleur si réconfortante .Cesse d’y goûter ,tu ne le mérite pas .Une proie qui est ton prédateur ,cela n’a aucun sens ,n’est-ce pas ? Qui a dit qu’une soif amicale en avait.Killua garde sa tête sur l’épaule de l’adolescent ,c’est agréable et reposant .Cette sensation exaltante de bonheur ,comme trouver sa place .Presque comme finir par souffrir d’une insolation.Des rougeur gagnant sa peau comme un étrange compte à rebours et les battement de son coeur comme un requiem qui ne saurait reconnaître.Mon mignon petit chat tu veux attraper la souris ,tu veux jouer ou laisser cette dernière se jouer de toi. Une étrange question que lui pose la créature à huit pattes qui pour la première fois se manifeste. Killua sursaute lorsque Gon se rapproche presque de façon automatique.Il a toujours été si facile pour lui de montrer son affection même quand il ne s’agissait que d’amitié.Pourquoi un ton si déprimant lui demande l'araignée d’une voix traînante .Le chat ne sait quoi répondre alors que la souris semble bien être celles qui se joue de lui.Il ne répond pas ,une douleur culpabilisante s’installe .La douleur est délirante ,elle pousse au retranchement.Killua enroule doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Gon qui fit de même .La même idée un signe ,une comédie romantique qui ne t’appartiens pas .Je t’en prie ,Killua mon chaton .IL ne t’aime pas .La souris va s’enfuire .Les bras de Gon autour de sa taille font frissonner le garçon qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire .Il lève les yeux pour voir que c’est la même chose du côté de Gon.Ta moitié te souris le chat veut ronronner .Mais à l’étroit dans sa gorge … Le contacte est fait avec tellement de douceur ,toujours comme Gon savait si bien le faire.Il n’y avait que lui qui pourrait faire ça ,lui faire cette effet là .Il a l’impression d’être aux anges ,il est comme sur un nuage. Il sent qu’on le serre davantage .Il n’a jamais été aussi conscient de la différence de taille entre lui et Gon autant qu'à cet instant précis .Il croise le regard du garçon aux yeux dorés ,il pourrait jurer qu’il s’y perdrait volontiers. Il s’agissait de la plus belle chose qu’il puisse voir .Il n’a cessé de le détailler , il pourrait le faire une énième fois.Il plante son regard sur les lèvre du garçon, un act déraisonnable en toute amitié .Le garçon aux yeux de chat se demande si le premier baiser est si magique que la fiction le dit.Il a envie d’y croire.La distance se réduit , une proximité de plus en plus insupportable et une distance tout autant .Killua rencontre enfin la douceur des lèvre qu’il espérait depuis plus longtemps qu’il aurait bien voulu le croire.Il éssaie d’apprecier chaque seconde comme s’il n’aurait plus l’occasion de profiter d’un tels privilège .Une douceur et un soulagement dans sa poitrine.Son coeur chante , presque si fort qu’il est sûr que même Gon pourrait l’entendre.Il ferme les yeux ,il peut sentir les mains de Gon se placer sur ses épaules..Ses doigts sur le tissus se retenant de voyager autre part Il y a presque trop de joie pour lui ,on ne pouvait pas deviner qu’un tels bonheur existait en cette terre .Il ouvre doucement les yeux et il peut voir le visage de Gon .Leur lèvres se séparent enfin ,une plaisir des plus sucré qui s’en va.Comme une attaque surprise ,le chaton suffoque alors qu’il voit que la souris lui sourit enfin comparable à quelque chose de mérité ,d’apprivoiser.Peut-être qu’il méritait bien de goûter à ce bonheur .Le chat veut ronronner ,rassurer la souris alors que l’araignée voit le chat se débattre sous ses mandibules .La douceur devient amertume .Le manque à bien de quoi rendre dingue mon chaton,murmure l'araignée .Je t’en prie croque la souris ,elle est tout à toi.Une voix obsédante ,pour une prière obsédante.L'asphyxie due à l’ oxygène volé ,vraiment si l’amour n’est qu’une partie de chasse alors ,le chat a perdu .Les yeux du garçon s’ouvrent , l’or dans ses yeux teinte d’incompréhension et d'inquiétude.La mélodie des battements , et une action mécanique dévorante.Les souvenirs d’un rêve cauchemardesque.Ton fantasme cauchemardesque te fait peut être envie .Une peur s’empare du garçon au cheveux blanc qui n’entends plus les mots ,plus le son de la pluie.Il sent une main sur sa joue ,elle est irradie une chaleur réconfortante .Elle n’est pas suffisante .Il se tourne vers Gon qui continue de parler mais aucun mot ne l’atteigne.Une pluie de mots qui importe de toute façon peu .La prise du garçon chat se resserre ,il sent une fois de plus qu’il réduit la distance entre leur visage.Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un prédateur , il goûte nouveau au baiser qu’il n’est pas sûr de mériter .Mais il est repoussé , les orbes dorés sont assombries par une crainte grandissante.Ses mains se retrouve dans le vide et les mains de Gon se retrouve sur ses épaule.Le froid le dévore comme une carcasse délaissée .L’ indifférent glacilae qui mord ,le déchiquète de part en part ,qui grignote comme des termites .Les flammes passionel de l’étreinte est trop ardente ,trop passionée .De quoi perdre la tête ,de quoi perdre l’esprit .Les bras de Gon l’entourent .L’ivresse d’une étreinte ,une toile qui se resserre .Un poison qui ne doit qu'à un simple baiser ,une drogue.Le chat s'emmêle dans la toile ,sa propre toile .Les fils se resserrent dans une joie douloureusement agréablement désagréable.Une douleur dégoûtante et addictive.Les larmes libèrent un chagrin affamé ,un appétit démentiel .Il se sent comme un chat entouré de souris ,la chaleur le fait presque suffoquer.Je veux tout goûter ,tegoûter .Donne moi tout ,offre moi tout ce que tu auras et j’irais jusqu'à pietiner mon coeur et mon corps pour te rassasier .La supplication silencieuse irrespectueuse ,la lame s'enfonce dans ton propre corps pour que le tout soit servie.Les délices d’un mariage s’offrent à toi ,fantasme irréalisable ne l’est plus.Les trésors de son âme et les trésors du corps de celui dont tu est offert les lèvre ,tu peux peut-être le prendre .Tout te seras peut-être servie.Un appétit déviant ,une soif perverse .Une déshydratation presque voulu ,une soif qu’il est presque certain disparaîtra .L’incertitude déverser , tu y pataugeait il y a a peine quelques minutes.Le chat y est enlevée de forces tiré par la gorge.La volonté impure te consume mon chaton ,embrasse comme le fait l’araignée .Épouse la créature qui te tient contre son coeur .Une offrande valable ,un mariage incontestable .La bague au doigts trouve le cou.L’union de deux être ne saurait tarder. Un amour de perversion ,la plus sale des créature te dévore ,la plus belle des rencontre .Embrasse comme le ferait l’araignée et tout te sera donnée.Les crocs pourront t’offrir cette chair dont tu te languit depuis que tu a réaliser ta place .Les souvenirs dévores les ,dévores les une bonne fois pour toute .Seul peut compter l’avenir à présent.Killua ferme les yeux.L'appétit ,l’ivresse cède .Offre-moi tout ,je veux tout t’offrir et tout te prendre.Les larmes grossissent alors que la triste vérité empoisonne le pauvre corps .Ce pauvre corps que tu t'apprête à sacrifier.  
Les souvenir te sont restitué ,fait en la thèse et la preuve de ta propre incompétence.La dentition est couverte de ce liquide rouge qui te répugne ,mais on ignore pas sa nature .A qui appartiennent même ses crocs?La morsure à de quoi te faire fantasmer.

L’idéalisme de tes songes,le féerisme de trois mots jamais prononcés qui sont tes berceuses et ce qui t'éloignaient si bien du sommeil.Les yeux éloignés de tes propres désires ,le monde des rêves ,c’est bien la porte ouverte aux fantasmes et idéales auquel tu ne saurais appartenir .Ouvre donc ta boite de pandore.Ce rêve que tu n’as pas voulu voir ,il te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse voir que lui.Il ouvre les yeux et il doit faire face à ses rêves .Des mains jointes pour une promesse qui ne saurait être brisée ,les sourires naïfs et pourtant si vrais.Il se revoit goûter à ce qui est interdit ,effleurer ce qu’il y a de plus inaccessible de la pire des manière.Les joues qui sont toutes rouges , et les yeux si brillant qu’il pourraient être aussi lumineux que Gon.Il se voit ne regardant qu’une chose l’être tant aimée depuis plus longtemps qu’on ne saurait dire.L’or dans ses yeux , il peut les dévorer autant de fois qu’il le voudra .Il peut avoir cette idéal niais ,il veut être niais .Il veut ressembler à ces filles stupides dans les conte de fée ,il veut être stupide lui aussi.Il peut l’être.Il voit la distances entre leur visages se réduire ,il sent sont coeur battre la chamade.Les lèvres posée sur ce la douceur enivrante ,ses lèvre sur ce qui il y avait de plus cher que sa vie lui même.Le délices cleptomanes , le vol est une extase .Le délices ,l’extase dérobée à une créature qui s'est offert à toi ou peut-être te l’ai tu offert .L’interrogatoire de l'araignée ,comme une charade .La devinette ne te plairait certainement pas mon chaton.Le pire des crime ,le plus beau et odieux des pêchée .Il plonge dans l’abîme de sa propre crainte.Les mots de sa propre famille résonne comme une berceuse pour son âme .Enfant d’araignée ,te voilà dépourvu de tes moustache.Le goût amer se glisse dans sa bouche ,l'immondice de ce festin le fait tressaillir.Le liquide se répand sur ses lèvre ,il peut sentir chaque goutte sur lui .Leur lourdeur et leur froideur s’étaler sur de son visage à sa poitrine.La sensation désagréable des vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau .Le liquide qui se retrouvaient à nouveau sur sa peau , sa peau si blanche qui contrastait avec la teinte foncée qui envahissait sa vision.Les yeux ouvert ,comme un enfant redécouvrant sa propre chambre.L’averse salée qui s’échappe , l’eau salée qui étale le pourpre de la souillure sur le corps de l’adolescent.Ses mains tremblent de façon incontrolable .L’écarlate s’empare du blanc ,du bleu de tout ce qu’on pouvait prendre.L’écarlate de ton amour ,de ta passion la plus glorieuse.Le chaton a l’air bien énervé par ses toiles qui enlacent chaqu’un de ses membres ,comme une marionnette .Il ouvre les yeux ,il les refermes comme la naiveté peu faire tant de mien et si mal .La boite de pendor ne se referme pas ,vois les yeux de celui que tu aime tant .Observation et contemplation t’attendent dans la plus belles des histoires d’amour .Une victime de Shakespears ,une contre façon de la maladie d’Hanaki .Le mal à pourtant fleuri et les ronces sont de bonnes compagnies .Tu ne saurais dire si elle sont présentes ,l’importance de tout cette situation n’est pas ici.Le liquide de vie s’échappe du baiser que tu as offert à ce garçon que tu aimais tant , les traces d’une intimité à jamais sur son corps . La gorge offerte ,pour un beau préliminaire .Quels genre d’amants aurait refusé .Les joues rouges comme pour une déclaration d’amour et un sourire pour une confession acceptée .Killua put avec une horreur qu’on ne pourrait lui reprocher voir le sourire amoureux dont il était pourvue.Ses yeux contemplaient avec un étrange et perturbant mélange d’amour et de faim .La pupille refermait cette étrange amour destructeur et possessif .Comme un loup amoureux d’une brebille .Une aberration ,une abomination de la nature et de la logique .Killua sanglotait ,les hurlement résonnaient dans le silence de mort de son esprit .Sa bouche toujours profitant de la saveur répugnante et pourtant si horriblement insupportablement goûteuse.Il se pencha davantage sur le cou de Gon qui n'eut aucune réaction raide , la raideur à de quoi rendre les chose éxitante d’une certaine façon.La machoire instinctive ,et les crocs désespérés continuait d'extraire et consumer ce qu’il restait .Le chat se penchait sur le corps encore agitée de la souris qui le fixaient de ses grands yeux doré .Les griffes frôlaient ses oreilles alors qu’il sentait les battement palpitant du coeur du petit animal .Les petites pattes qui frôlaient la fourrure blanche du félin ,comme une incitation ou une supplication.Le chat ouvrait la gueule alors que le petit rongeur retenait son souffle .Le félin tentait de déchiffrer les pensée de sa proie .Ses yeux si grands l'incitaient -t-il à planter ses crocs dans sa chaire ou priaient pour échapper à ses crocs .Mais le chaton se complaît dans le désir et la soif .La pire de toute .Je t’en prie ,mon chaton plante tes crocs dans ce qui te revient de droits.Le dégoûtant et répugnant amour prédateur .Killua tremblaient alors qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de savourer la vie de ce qui était son meilleur ami.Il pleuraient ,il hurlaient mais le sang se déversait dans sa gorge ,toujours .Le goût exquis du sang ,il a l’impression de perdre l’esprit .Quels bonheurs ,vraiment d’avoir Gon rien qu'à lui pour toujours … Mais jamais une souris ne souhaiterait être dévorée par quiconque ,pas même par toi .Tu es répugnant.

Killua ouvre enfin les yeux il tremble comme une feuille .Dans un sursaut de lucidité ,il se dégage de l’étreinte de Gon.Il se recule aussi loin qu’il a le contrôle .Comme si le chat pouvait s'arrêter de saliver .Les sanglots inondent sa vue ,alors que la sanglante vérité s'apprête à l’engloutir .Il sent ses poils se hérisser ,l’air sur sa peau .Son souffle qui s’échappe de ses poumons ,l’air qui le pénètre et qui circule .La poussières sur ses paumes ,l’humidité subtile dans l’air .Il peut entendre son coeur hurler ce requiem , il entend sa respiration conter les détails de la situation.Un beau poème que tu récite dans ta tête ,soit ton propre poison.Il sent sa gorge s’asecher ,soit pire que baudelaire .Roméo a trouvé Juliette aujourd’hui , laisse donc l'araigné vous unir à jamais .La voix obsédante raisonne dans tout ton être ,tu peux sentir sa toiles dans tes os , te voilà devenue l'instrument d’un désire que tu ne saurais attribuer à quiconque .Killua baisse la tête , il ferme les yeux .Gon peut voir ses sourcils se froncer ,ses paupières plissées .Le garçon au cheveux argentée ne peut se résoudre à bouger alors que tout son corps se met à subir des spasme ,comme un junkie en manque,espèce de dépravé .Comme s’il subissait un tremblement de terre , sa tête se met à tourner et s’il s'apprêtait à faire une chute vertigineuse ,le voilà au bord du gouffre.Mieux valait-il peut être s’y précipiter pour qu’enfin il puisse se sentir légers .Les gouttes salée lavaient la peau rougit de son visage , mais une pluie de larmes ne saurait purifier une créature aussi sale que toi.Les gouttes tombent les unes après les autres dans un silence de plomb , il peut les entendre malgré le bruits de sa respirations et les hurlement de son propre coeur.L’humidité de sa peau se confond avec celles du liquide rouge dont il ne peut se résoudre à reconnaître le nom .Mais l'araignée ne l’entend pas de cette oreilles , ses mandibules s’enfoncent dans son crâne , elles fissurent ses os .Il entend les craquement de sa propre conscience ,les éclats de sa volonté lentement réduit en poussière .L’adolescente s’entête à garder les yeux fermés , mon chaton pourquoi fais-tu donc ça ? Ne veux-tu donc pas voir cette adorable souris juste devant qui n’attend qu’une seule chose . Les larmes sont nombreuses comme un orage.Les souvenirs de cette appétence cauchemardesque , ta plus grande crainte fera ton plus grand bonheur.Les paroles de l'araignée sonnent dangereusement douces et réconfortantes ,il sent que ses envies se font plus enivrantes.L’odeur appétissante mais pourtant nauséabonde parvient à ses narines alors qu’il sent que sa faim grandit de plus en plus .Comme s’il n’avait toujours connue que la faim et qu’il pouvait enfin se rassasier .Peut-être juste un morceau ,une bouchée pour goûter.Laisse donc cette promesse illusoire te faire croire que tu y parviendra ,pourquoi donc se restreindre ainsi .Un filet de bave s’échappe de sa bouche ,il réalise lentement que sa respiration devenait haletante.Le goût salée des larmes disparaissaient au profit d’une saveur condamnable .Sa tête tournait ,il se sentait perdre pied.Regarde la souris ,regarde la bien ,mon chaton.Killua ouvre lentement les yeux , affamée et assoiffée par quelque chose d’ odieusement excitant .D’une façon ou d'une autre autre le son ,la sensation de sa langue lapant la peau écarlate est vraiment quelque chose d’odieux.C’est dégueulasse, mais attirant .Ses yeux bleu s’écarquillent face à l’image de Gon qui le fixe avec des yeux inquiet .Le bleu de ses yeux disparurent au profit du violet ,comme si le rouge se déversait dans son iris pour qu’il ne puisse que voir ça.Le pauvre garçon sentit que son corps ne lui appartenait plus ,qu’il ne pouvait reculer .Ses jambes ne réagissent pas ,il peut pourtant tout sentir .Il n’est pas certain de vouloir s’éloigner de lui.Comme si chaque centimètre loin de lui le rendait fou ,comme s’il se retrouvait à s’enfoncer un peu plus dans un océan syberien . Il ne pouvait éloigner Gon du danger qu’il était devenue .Une ironie digne des pires histoire d’amour ,Roméo va égorger Juliette .Sa voix est tremblante ,inaudible alors qu’il laisse échapper des cris de panique pour des gens qui ne viendront pas.Sa petite voix étouffée par les pleurs et sa propre gorge .Comme pour avaler sa propre volonté .Dans un ultime effort il parvient à dire : 

va-t’en … sauve toi … je vais TE DÉVORER.

Un dernier souhait avant que la faim ne reprenne le dessus ,il sent sa langue passer sur ses crocs dont il découvrait la présence .Un murmure dans l'obscurité et une voix minuscule dans ce silence assourdissant.Les voeux ,tes propres prières distillées dans cette drogue qu’est ta faim et ta soif .Il sent son coeur s'accélérer en se ralentissant , des fourmillements qui grimpent sur ses bras , sur toute sa peau comme se régalant de lui .Le liquide rouge lui monte à la tête ,prépare toi pour le plus beau des coup de foudre .Ses mains s’enfoncent dans la poussière ,il sent comme de l’électricité lui traverser le corps.Les paroles de l'araignée sont une charade ,l’hymne de sa condition.Enfant arachnide , les crocs te démange tellement que ça en ai douloureux .Il contemple la peau bronzée de l’adolescent ,elle est parfaitement intacte.Un mélange insensé et aberrant dépourvue du moindre sens .Comme vouloir un trésors et le chérir ,comme vouloir casser la plus belle de ses trouvail. Le liquide pourpre et chaud commencent à couvrir ses mains .Et comment dire ,rit l'araignée ce n’est pas que dans ta tête.On dirait ben que tu es détraqué ,les aiguilles te répareront comme elle l’ont toujours fait .Tu fais parti de la famille .Une parole que tu as toi-même inventée ,les images délirantes te font perdre pied .L'araignée voudrait vraiment que tu prenne ton pied tu sais ,mon chaton.La peau si douce ,la douceur est amer .Elle est si loin .J’ai tellement envie de la toucher fit-il du voix plaintif à l’araignée ou peut-être à lui même il ne sait pas vraiment.Je ne veux plus te voir me regarder comme ça ,je veux te voir rire à nouveau.La sensation du mensonge lui pique la gorge .Mais tant que Gon est loin de lui tout ira pour le mieux.Tu es sûr de pouvoir supporter à la froideur suffoquant et à la chaleur étouffante de l’araignée .Une devinette ,vois si ta thèse fonctionne .Espèce de détraqué.Killua ne peut s’empêcher de continuer de fixer le garçon ,il le détaille de toute les façon inimaginable et si on peut dire humainement possible .Son regard est pire qu’un chat qui joue avec sa souris et qui laisse sa langue circuler sur le liquide de vie allègrement.  
Il se demande ce qui se passerait si il cédait ,là .Mais il ne fallait pas y penser n’est-ce pas .Ignore ta propre conditions ,ignore tout .Digère tes propres émotions et étouffe toi avec.Les yeux de Gon le fixent avec incompréhension et inquiétude .Le chat ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir revenir dans ses bras , s’excuser pour tout à l’heure.Tu es mon meilleur ami , sa voix est suppliante.Vraiment tout ce qu’il voulait c’était … Dire que rien de tout cela n’était lui. .L’araignée chantonne .On ne pourrait probablement pas t’entendre avec elle .Recrache cette amour que tu dit inexistant ,je t’en prie essaie .L'araignée chante encore plus fort ,comme si il ne s'agissait que d’une comédie musical .Une mauvaise comédie ,dévore ou étouffe toi .Je te laisse choisir .Les images délirantes te font envie ,continue de fantasmer sur le morbide .Espèce de monstre .Il n’y a rien que tu puisse faire pour te sauver.La voix de l’araignée est presque agréable ; la douceur de sa voix comme une douleur agréable.Comme des griffes capable de douceur , comme si les envies devenaient des conseil .Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas l’écouter .Comment ça peut-être ?Une interrogation qui n’a pas sa place mais on connaît tous les deux la réponse à cette interrogation. Je ne devrais pas écouter ce que tu me dis ,tu devrais partir , Gon !

mais … J’ai si faim … 

Gon sent son coeur se briser face à la détresse évidente de ce qu’il n’était plus vraiment sûr d’appeler son meilleur ami .Il pourrait bien demander si ce baiser était vrai où s’il ne s’agissait que de manipulation.Mais le garçon au cheveux blanc tremblait comme une feuille et ne cesser de sangloter pendant ce qu’il a parut des heures mais qui n’avait en réalité duré que quelques minutes .Mais l’esprit sait ralonger le temps .Le garçon au cheveux hérisée ne cesse de regarder droit dans les yeux l’adolescent , ses yeux de chat si hypnotisant et percant .Il semblait capable de suivre chacun de ses mouvement comme s’il n’y avait plus que de l’animalité en eux .Killua ressemblait à une bête terrorisée .Il y avait bien une chose qu’il savait c’est qu’il ne fallait pas être brusque.Gon ignorait tout de la signification des cries au meutre de son partenaire.Il n’aimait la teinte violacée qu’avait ses yeux ,mais il ne pouvait risquer de les perdre de vue .Qui sait ce qui arrivait à Killua .Alors comme une évidence l’adolescent aux yeux doré s’approcha lentement de Killua .Il avançait sans se lever ,et toujours en soutenant son regard alors que Killua lui ne bougeait pas .Killua faisait des bruits étrange comme si des son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge .Killua éssayait sans doute de lui parler ou de le repousser car c’est toujours ce qu’il faisait pour protéger les autres même au détriment de sa personne.  
Mais il ne pouvait laisser Killua partir .Il sentit que Killua tressaillir lorsqu’il posa une main sur son épaule ,comme s’il réalisait même sa présence.Ses yeux s’équarquillèrent d’une façon presque cartounesque .Il tourne la tête vers sa mains.

Tout se passe à une vitesse surnaturel comme si on arrachait enfin la tête du chat .L’amour t’a fait perdre la tête .L’adolescent enroule ses bras autour de la taille du garçon.Il se lèche les lèvres ,c’est intenable .Il sent ses mains trembler et frôler le tissus du pull du garçon.Il sent ses griffes agriper le tissus ,il les sens lentement descendre vers les mains du garçon.Sa peau douce , sa peau si pâle en comparaison à l’air cadavérique .Il entend la faible respiration ,la faible variation de la surprise .Il se mit à sourire , un sourire que voit la proie juste en dessous de lui .Il regarde ses yeux doré ,tant de chose lui traverse l’esprit.Plus qu’il ne pourrait le supporter , ses mots sont piégés dans la toile .La salives imbibée de poison ou ne serait-ce que ces crocs .Il les sent dans son corps comme une sorte de possession comme s’il s'agissait de son propre sang .Il y a tellement de chose que tu peux lui faire ,mon chaton.L’odeur de son propre sang le fait se sentir étrange la simple pensée que son sang mélangé à celui de la souris le fait frémir.Il sent ses joues devenir rouge alors que les images d’un corps dépossédé de toute vie lui traverse l’esprit.Le chaton se plonge dans les yeux de la souris qui ne bouge pas ;elle n’a aucune idée de ce qui se passe .Dans ses yeux elle cherche quelque chose ,mais le chat ne parvient à savoir quoi .Son esprit embrouillée ne parvient pas à saisir la signification de la teinte précieuse du petit rongeur .Ses griffes toute sortie ,il trépigne d’impatience .Les paroles inventée ,il récite les vers poétique de la famille Zoldyck .Sa voix ne lui appartenait plus ,ne lui appartenait pas .Le chat voit dans les yeux de la proie qu’elle n’attend plus qu’une chose de lui .Il sent la douleur le foudroyé ,l’incompréhension le frappe .Un court circuit ,comme un problème interne et neurologique .Les tourbillons des tourments ne cesse de le harceler alors que tout est rasée par l'araignée.Comme une partition enfin complète ,une fin à leur histoire .L’inconnue dans l’équation.Il sent que tout ira bien maintenan.Il peut enfin l’avoir rien que pour lui.Les désires égoiste ne le sont plus lorsqu’ils sont réalisables , une phrases justificative dépourvue du moindre sens .Les phrases sont dérobée et tordu d’une façon monstrueuse et les joie de l’amour sont à ta portée.La certitude falsifiée ,on ne peut même pas savoir qui blamer .Croque et laisse toi engloutir par cette amour que tu t’es inventé .Laisse toi être submergée par la folie et les envies les plus dégoutante .Le dégoût deviens érotique ,la douleur est un aphrodisiaque pour vous deux ou seulement pour toi .Mais les supossition ne sont que des suposition écrites pour ceux qui hésite .Ton cerveau regorge de venin ,a qui peut-il appartenir à cette instant présent .Les mendibules s’enfoncent dans son cerveau alors que la conscience s’envole .Comme une sorte d'instinc une certitude que tu ne saurais définir ou comprendre la vérité est là : tu fais le bon choix .C’est répugnant ,vraiment c’est dégeulasse .Mais Roméo ne s’en est jamais soucié pourquoi devrait-tu le faire .Prends ce que tu veux de Juliette , elle te donne déjà tout . C’est dégueulasse ,d’une façon tordante .écoeurant d’une façon obscène .La plus sale des créature c’est bien toi ,tu sais ce qu’on dit l’amour peut rendre fou et faire perdre la tête .Mais tu tuerais pour que ça ne s'arrête pas ,d’une certaine façon c’est hilarant .Le chat a perdu la tête ,la souris juste en dessous ne parvient à voir ses moustaches.Les ronronnements impatient et carnivore engloutis par le légers sifflement narcissique empoisonné .Peu importe que rien de tout cela n’est de sens.Le chat n’entend plus la voix de son ami ou même les supplication de son coeur .Killua à l’impression de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter , il peut sentir chaque mouvement.De la douce perceuse des inspirations et expirations à la cadence des battement de coeur de Gon.Mais tout devient brumeux ,comme une lente zombification.Une sieste ;l’engourdissement de ta propre conscience .Il n’entends plus les battements de son propres corps ,lentement tout doucement subtilement et consciencieusement l'araignée le dépossède de son propre corps .Maintenant sous l’emprise du narcotique de ton âme .Enfin il n’est pas très sûr de cette affirmation .Une hypothèse déterrée ,une thèse dépourvue de sujet test ou de témoin.

Vraiment mon chaton ,tu compte m’accuser .Les mots s'entremêlent ,la toile se resserrant .L’étreinte est étouffante et il se sent basculée ,renversé ,balayé dans tous les sens .Il a des vertige et des nausée .L’incompréhension et la brume .Comme plongée tête la première dans l’eau glacée et privée d'oxygène.Tu es sûr que ce n’est tout simplement pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Se retrouver sous une couverture douce trop chaude .La chaleur augmente et elle disparaît aussi vite qu’elle revient .Un aller retours dans le paradis et l’enfer .Mais il n’est pas sûr qu’il n’y ai paradis ou enfer .Comme une poupée qu’on délaisse ,comme entre les mains d’une enfant capricieuse.Tes membres finiront peut-être par se briser .La culpabilité est tissée de partout , une toile si douce et si brûlante .La froideur de ton sang l'effleurant à peine déjà évaporé .La culpabilité se resserrent autour de ta gorge ,comme si le félin avait toujours de quoi penser .La douleur le rapproche de son corps qui fond dans la brume empoisonnée .Les nuages de question te bouche la vue ,tes larmes évaporée par cette chaleur qu’est l’indifférence.Ne te sens -tu pas un peu seul , le chaton ne peut que s'excuser pour une action qu’il ne connaît pas .Il voit son corps balancée comme un étranger , la douleur le rend fou .La situation lui échappe ,il n’y a plus que l’incompréhension.Sa vision se tord et se distord comme son âme .L'araignée chante ,elle se dandine sur son corps .Elle vient de te prendre quelque chose .La chaleur augmente ,si vite qu’elle réduit tout en cendre .Les sensation de son propre corps lui seront bientôt , tout simplement arraché .

Puis la chaleur disparaît à nouveau comme elle est venue ,vraiment quels bon à rien ce chat.Il ouvre les yeux alors qu’il ouvre la bouche .Il peut sentir l’air sur sa peau blanche et le tissus sous ses doigts.Le pauvre garçon ingrat ne peut que resserrer sa prise .Pour la première fois il peut voir le visage complèt de Gon.Son visages pour la première fois effrayé par sa présence .Une proie ,ta proie .Je t’en supplie arrête de dire ça .Rien de tout cela n’était vrais ,il ne le permettrait pas .Mais son coeur cesse de battre quand il voit ses yeux si triste .serait-ce la dernière chose qu’il verra de son meilleur ami .Il penche sa tête ,il peut sentir l’autre tressaillir .Le contacte lui semble donc si étrange , il doit vraiment avoir l’air monstrueux.Il n’a même plus la force de pleurer .Il se sent inspirée avec une sorte d’impatience .Une partie de lui semble vraiment adorer ça .Tout lui semble si froid et inconnue .Comme être seul dans une mer glaciale .Il peut entendre le coeur de Gon.Il n’y arrive pas .Tout est si froid .Il ne sait si il veut continuer à l’entendre ,ou ne plus rien ressentir au moment où tout sera terminé .Le voilà tout seul contre ce qu’ il y a de plus monstrueux.Lui même.

Il sent une main se poser sur son dos ,des bras le serrer .Il sent que son coeur bat la chamade ,il à l’impression que tout va mieux.La solitude est soudainement bien moins douloureuse.Comme une fine couverture qui le maintient tout juste en vie.Les fils se resserrent ,mais il a l’impression qu’il retrouve un peu de son esprit .Mais le sang continue de dégouliner sous la gorge du chat ,et la souris juste en dessous de lui ne fuit pas .Elle le regarde tout simplement ,elle ne tremblent pas alors que les griffes de la féline sont juste à côté de sa gorge .Elle lui sourit tout simplement.Killua peut entendre de faible syllabe , comme si la chaleur d’un volcan brûlait toute ses sens.Mais cela ne se produit pas , il peut entendre des mots réconfortant .Gon semble ne pas connaître la peur .

Tout va bien ,ça va aller. Killua .

Le garçon resserre sa prise.Il a l’impression d’étouffer , étouffer avec sa propre salive et son propre oxygène. Il est terrifié 

Oh mon chaton a peur .Il ne faut pas .Je suis là tu sais.

Les voix sont de nouveau distordues .Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille .

De quoi tu parles ,je ne t’ai jamais rien fait .

Tu es celui qui a le contrôle ici .

Tu as choisi cette proie pas moi.

Non,tu me force à faire tout ça .

Oh ,... Je vois … tu ne comprends pas … C’est toi ,vraiment toi qui as choisi de faire de lui ta victime .  
Tu mens … 

Tu sais ce que font les araignées ,non ? 

Killua hurle ,un cri que personne ne peut entendre .Il referme ses crocs sur la chaire.Du sang sort en grande quantité.Le liquide organique se répand dans la bouche et la gorge de l’adolescent au cheveux blanc.Il continue de resserer sa prise sur la chaire , tandis que Gon se retiens de toute ses forces de hurler .L’adolescent sent le liquide chaud se répandre sur ses vêtement alors qu’il voit l’étendue de la morsure sur la mains pâle de son meilleurs ami ensanglantée .Le sang continue de s’échapper , le trou béant de s’agrandir. Il se mit à secouer tout doucement son ami qui ne réagit pas , comme s’il n'entendait pas un traître mot .Les crocs continue de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chaire ,il peut presque sentir ses os .Mais l’araignée semble avoir du mal à lui parler ,le goût du sang la distrait peut-être.Il sent de légères secousse , mais il ne peut se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche .Il sent la main de Gon se déplacer , caresser tout doucement ses cheveux .Il sent sa prise se resserrer .Et Killua se mit à sourire pour une bonne raison .Il sent doucement sa conscience s’éloigner ,peut-être que tout ça l’avait épuisé finalement.

Gon sent le corps de Killua se raidir alors que ses vêtements sont de plus en plus humides .Les larmes commencent à arriver par dizaine puis par centaine .Il ne sait s’il peut bouger , il n’arrive plus du tout à réfléchir .Habituellement il aurait une idée de ce qu’il devrait faire ou alors Killua lui dirait ce qu’il faut faire.Mais il ne bougeait pas ,tout simplement inconscient.Il resserait sa prise ,il ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui s’était exactement passé .Une part de lui sourit en pensant au baiser qu’il avait échangé une autre se désole face à la possibilité que rien de tout ça n’avait de signification.Il entendit des bruits de pas , des éclaboussures .Il sentit l’odeur de son amie , elle avait l’air horrifiée .Le garçon tremblait et ne pouvait comprendre un traître mots de ce qu’elle disait .Les bras qui tiennent fermement son meilleur ami et qui ne peuvent le lâcher .

Par miracle ,il n’y a pas eu de mort aujourd’hui .Ikari s’est retenue de pleurer de colère face à l’état des seuls ami qu’elle est vraiment eu .Les seuls garçon de son âge qui n’avait jamais cherché plus que son amitié .Elle grognait alors qu’elle avalait le poison , et qu’elle sentait son nen le convertir en antidote .Elle aurait aimé que tout cela se passe différemment mais comment faire .Se battre contre Killua était impensable ,dans cet état il aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation.Le sang de l’adolescente à présent dans l’aiguille ,elle se souvient l’avoir fait plusieurs fois durant ces précédente missions mais jamais sur quelqu’un auquel elle tenait .  
Ikari fixait les deux silhouette .L’une était allongée dans le lit de fortune et l’autre assise juste à côtés .La jeune fille n’avait pas le courage de dire à Gon la raison de toute cette catastrophe ou plutôt elle voulait laisser à l’ancien assassin l’occasion de lui avouer la vérité .Gon restait attentif à chacune de ses réaction ,Killua transpirait un peu .Ses joues restaient encore un peu rouge .Sa température corporel ne devrait pas tarder à baisser ,d’après Léorio et Ikari .Il pouvait se rappeler de à quels points la mains de son ami avait été brûlante avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse .Il passa une main sur son front encore un peu tiède .Il ne cessait de se repasser les événements récent en boucle .Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade , il se sentait un peu mal de penser que Killua n’avait pas fait tout ça uniquement à cause du poison.Il n’avait pas eu peur quand Killua l’avait attaqué ,mais il avait peur de ce qui l’avait poussé à agir ainsi.La confiance qu’il avait en son partenaire était immense et inébranlable .Si Killua lui disait de sauter dans un mer infestée de requin il le ferait sans hésitation.Le voir dans cette état lui était insupportable .Il sentait que son coeur allait lâcher .  
Puis finalement tout doucement ,Killua à ouvert les yeux .Gon s’est pratiquement jetée sur lui , et l’a serré dans ses bras .  
Je ne pense pas que Killua voudrait l’admettre mais il a pleuré cette nuit-là .Quelques fois j’envie ces deux là pour la chance qu’ils ont.Une chance sur un million.J’avais le coeur en miettes , je me demandais si ça pourrait m’arriver aussi .Quelqu’un pour qui tu représente le monde .J’ai attendu quelques minutes ,en faite ils sont bien restée toute la nuit ensembles .Killua et lui se sont endormie sans même se rendre compte .

Au petit matin ,j’ai croisé Killua .Il avait l’air un peu dans la lune ,rien qu’en voyant la couleur de ses joues j’ai compris ce qui lui préoccupait.Alors j’ai essayé de me la jouer cool ,histoire de ne pas avoir l’air d’un médecin qui annonce à un patient qu’il va mourir. Je me suis dirigée vers lui en écartant les bras pour ensuite être repoussée .  
J’en connais un qui pense à son meilleur ,meilleur ami ! ai-je dit en riant presque alors que je ne pouvais imaginer à quels points cette expérience a pu être traumatisante.  
Hey ! C'est vraiment mon meilleur ami ! répliqua le garçon aux yeux de chat.  
Oui, oui.Je te l’ai déjà dit: tu ne trompes personne .Les amis ,meilleurs amis, ne risquent pas de s’embrasser ou de s'entre-bouffer à cause d’un poison .  
On a jamais dit que je devais absolument être amoureux pour que ça se produise si ça se trouve c’est juste parce que c’était mon meilleurs ami et que je tiens beaucoup à lui.répliqua ce dernier en me souriant de façon provocante .  
Je t’en prie, tu rougis à chaque fois qu’il s’approche trop de toi , tu fais fuir toute les filles qui le trouve mignon avec ton regard de tueur et une fois quand tu étais ivre t’as dit que ça te dérangeait pas vraiment de passer le restant de tes jours avec lui , .Ah ,et tu le regarde avec tes étoiles dans les yeux dès qui a le dos tournée , quoi t’as peur de perdre la lumière de ta vie .Ah ,tu veux que je continue ,tu sais la dernière fois au bout de deux verre tu as commencé à...  
T’avais dis que t’avais rien entendu à propos de mon problème avec l’alcool .  
Et le baiser de l’arraignée de la veuve noir comme on l’appelle, ne fonctionne que si t’aime de façon romantique .L’adolescente s’arreta réfléchissant quelques seconde avant de se mettre à rire comme une folle .Combiens de fois tu l’as embrassée ?  
Les deux adolescents entendirent un bruit sourd , Gon venait manifestement de tomber ou de faire tomber quelque chose .Dès le matin ,franchement il exagérait .  
Pourquoi tu l’aime déjà ? demanda l’adolescente avec exaspération.  
Je te vois venir .Je vais lui parler .

Killua s’éloigna non pas entendre de la part de cette peste qui lui sert d’amie “ et roule lui une pelle de ma part”.Le garçon se retourna et jura manifestement plus que embarrassé “ dans tes rêves la folle dingue”.Il sentit qu’il allait exploser ,il a découvert une nouvelle façon d’être embarrassé.Il vit que Gon déjeunait tranquillement avec Kurapika et Léorio qui riaient avec lui .Mais des que leur yeux se posèrent sur le garçon au cheveux blanc ,ils perdirent leur appeti et quittèrent la nappe de pique nique .En un battement d’ailes les deux meilleurs ami se retrouvèrent assis en face de l’autre ,seul .Killua ne savait pas vraiment comment arborder le sujet ,son coeur battait à tout rompre et il ne savait pas comment regarder Gon.L’idée de lui mentir lui était venu mais il ne pouvait s’y résoudre et puis de toute façon Ikari finirait certainement par le dire à sa place .Le soleil venait tout juste de pointer le bout de son nez ,ses rayons de soleil réchauffait un peu .Les yeux bleu de Killua se retrouvèrent à fixer ses mains si sale et couverte de sang .La petite cicatrice sur cette dernière lui rappela les évenements de la grotte , un rappel constant de ce qui aurait put se passer .Gon avait tellement confiance en lui ,depuis la guerre contre les chimère cette confiance n’avait cessé de se dévelloper .Mais quoi de plus normal pour une amitié comme la leur .Même si l’adolescent voulait plus que ça ,il sait qu’il ne pourrait pas l’avoir .Peut-être devrait-il commencer à s’excuser.Oui,c’est par là que ça devait commencer.

Killua .Est-ce que tu le voulais vraiment dans la grotte ? 

La voix inquiète de Gon fut comme un coup de poignard ,comment répondre à une question pareil.La gorge de Killua se serra alors que d’horribles souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.La faim et cette étrange façon qu’il avait de ressentir son amour pour Gon.Encore une fois ,mentir semblait être une option tentante .Mais mentir n’est pas la solution à tout. Et surtout mentir à Gon est tout simplement inconcevable ,ils ne sont plus des enfants .  
Gon ne savait pas comment réagir face au silence du garçon , il espérait pouvoir avoir sa réponse .Killua se mit à rougir embarrassé comme jamais il ne l’avait été et il n’a pu s’empêcher de trouver ça adorable .Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras ou de l’embrasser .Gon a simplement souris.L’idée que tout ce qu’ils s’était passée n’était qu’un piège tendu inconsciemment par Killua lui broyait le cœur .Peut-être devrait -il être plus directe .

Mais voilà , si l’autre apprenait leurs sentiments, que feraient-ils?Les deux meilleurs amis comme ils aimaient si bien le dire ne pourraient supporter un malaise ou un rejet de la part de l’autre .D’une certaine façon tout ça est drôle , tout ne tient qu'à un fil .Un fil d’une toile qui depuis longtemps s’est tissée entre eux .  
Le poison s'appelle le baiser de la veuve noir … Il pousse à dévorer l'être aimé .

Killua avait envie de s’enterrer si pieds sous terre , de disparaître .D'annoncer à Alluka qu’ils reprennent leur voyage et oublier toute cette histoire pour qu’ensuite ils puissent agir comme si rien de tout cela n’avait eu lieu .A la place il senti une main se poser sur la sienne .Il vit le regard de Gon posé sur lui et son sourire .Gon lui avait sourit de plein de manière différentes ,malicieux quand ils étaient tout les deux en compétition , niais quand il lui faisait un compliment ou parler d’une nouvelle aventure et nostalgique lorsqu’il parlait du bon vieux temps .Mais jamais comme là maintenant ,c’est la première fois que Gon lui souriait comme ça .D’une certaine façon c’est comme si tout se rejouait dans la tête de Killua de leur rencontre jusqu'à maintenant.Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue avec une grande douceur ,celles qu’il aimait tant et dont il ne pourrait se lasser .Il a regarder la main surpris et puis s’est de nouveau tourné vers celui qui était la raison pour laquelle son coeur battait la chamade.

Killua ? 

Tout doucement le garçon à hocher la tête , il eu tout juste le temps de sourir .Que de nouveau pour la troisième fois la distance entre leur lèvre se réduire .C’est Gon qui a fait le premier pas cette fois.C’était étrange ,il avait tant de chose qui lui venait à l’esprit , mais il n’arrivait pas à dire quoi .La sensation si unique ,la douceur des lèvre et ces fameux papillons dans le ventre .Le soulagement et une immense joie qu’il ne saurait décrire ;Comme s’il était possible de mourir de bonheur .C’était pourtant en une fraction de seconde , quelques seconde tout au plus .Comme si tout était trop court ou trop bon pour durer .Ou comme s' ils étaient impatient tout les deux ,trop impatient pour apprécier ce moment magique.Gon s’éloigna et immédiatement Killua en demanda plus .Le garçon souriait toujours de cette façon si particulière .Comme si des mots qu’il n’avait pas encore prononcé pouvait enfin permettre au garçon aux cheveux blanc de trouver l’adjectif adéquat .Gon enroula ses bras autour de la taille du garçon , l’autre étaient si surpris qu’il tomba à renverse à cause du poid soudain.Il vennait d’ouvrir les yeux lorsqu’il pu entendre enfin ces mots qui lui avait tant attendu .  
De simples mots et pourtant.

“ Je t’aime” 

Puis il a vu le sourire de Gon et il a pu mettre un nom sur ce sourire.Un sourire amoureux uniquement destiné à Killua et Killua seulement .C’est comme si tout changeait ,tout était plus stupide ,plus niais ,plus simple ,plus lumineux.C’est un peu comme une formule magique .

“ Moi aussi.Je t’aime”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus : 
> 
> Ikari se tenait à côté d’un Killua relativement de bonne humeur , il l’avait été toute la journée.Il avait presque admis qu’elle était sa meilleurs amie et ça c’était vraiment un truc incroyable .Cependant il a fallu deux jours pour qu’elle puisse avoir les informations que cette dernière souhaitait .  
> Combien de fois tu l’as embrassé ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance .  
> Je te le dirais si tu acceptes de m’avouer la vérité toute la vérité! dit il d’un air épuisée  
> Très bien ,très bien .Dit alors Ikari sans se douter de ce que l’assassin parlait .Peut-être aurait-elle dut .  
> 3 fois au total , ce jours là .  
> Sur la bouche ? insista l’adolescente ,elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose .Le dire à Alluka , qu’elle avait hâte de voir son sourire .Mieux vaut qu’elle ne rougisse pas maintenant ,son grand frère pourrait se douter de quelque chose.  
> Oui .Allez maintenant tu dois tenir ta parole dit le garçon visiblement un peu agacé .  
> Oui ,oui .Bien si tu y tiens tant que ça .Ikari craignait qu’il n'ait découvert qu’elle avait le béguin pour sa sœur depuis déjà quelques mois .Mais elle prétendit que ce n’était pas le cas .  
> Depuis quelque temps Alluka m’a parlé de tes cauchemars , ils sont fréquent apparemment .Et il y a une semaine je t’ai entendu parler.Tu avais peur qu’on te touche ,tu suppliais qu’on ne te touche pas , tu suppliais ta mère de ne pas t’emmener voir Keji .
> 
> La tête de l’adolescente se mit à tourner comme perdu et compressé entre deux espaces temps .Le papillon se posait sur une hélianthe couleur neige .A son contacte elle devient rouge .Tout est remise en cause ,peut-être devrait-elle se souvenir de ces cauchemars qui essaie sûrement de lui dire quelque chose .Mais l’adolescente ne peut se souvenir de quoi que ce soit .Elle entends les murmures d’une voix d’hommes plus âgée mais elle n’arrive pas à savoir qui sait .C’est Killua ,non.De quoi tu m' parle Killua , de quoi tu parle bon sang .Il t’a fait mal .Non ,son cerveau se trompe tout va bien .Le papillon cesse de battre des ailes .Juste en dessous de la tige de la fleur ,il y a un sol qui grouille de vers de terre , d’insecte répugnant .Mais le papillons ne veut rien voir parce que tout va bien .La voix résonne toujours .Ikari retrouve son sourire .Un sourire de poupée .Elle se lève ,comme incapable d’enregistrer la demande de son ami ,son meilleur ami .  
> Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ,je ne me souviens de rien .  
> Mais -  
> Je vais bien .Tu t’inquiète pour moi.Dit elle d’un air amusé mais ses yeux étaient vides .Elle se sent se perdre dans la peau d’une autre .Elle se retourne pour quitter la pièce alors que sa voix change drastiquement de ton .Et puis je l’ai un peu cherché ,non ? Dit elle d'une voix calme mêlée à de la culpabilité. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
> Quoi !?
> 
> Elle quitte la pièce sans même entendre ce que son ami veut lui dire .Le bourdonnement des voix résonne dans sa tête incompréhensible .Mais elle arrive enfin à cerner un mot ,un nom peut-être .  
> … allumeuse…


End file.
